1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply is often needed to supply power to an electronic device, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a computer server, and so on. However, the power supply is usually mounted in the electronic device with screws, which is a very inconvenient and time-consuming process.